Under Tow
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Everyone has a boy that got away, but she has the chose of whether he gets away or stays for good. Who knew you could find true love over the summer?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was pure silence. The kind people can't stand. It was awkward, pensive even.

She couldn't believe he offered to drive her to the train station. They had an hour until it was boarding time for her and they couldn't find anything to say. He had begged her to stay, runaway from home and live with him. They could make it work. They had something that came once in a lifetime.

He knew they were meant to be and so did she. She loved him so much, with all of her heart.

He was the one.

He parked in front of the train station and she sighed when he was outside of the vehicle. She watched him walk around his small car and get her luggage from the trunk.

He had no idea what to say to her. He never wanted that summer to end. It was perfect. He thanked God every minute that he had brought this angel into his life.

She slowly got out of the car and threw her backpack over her shoulder. He wheeled her small duffle bag and parked it in front of the car. They stood in front of each other in a moment of silence. She hoped this moment would never come, but she had school that she had to go to and she couldn't just wait a few days to go back.

"Jake, please, look at me." He lifted his head and made eye contact with her. "I know this sucks, but it has to happen. I have school on Monday and I have procrastinated this so we could have more time." He had a fire in his eyes, but kept his voice calm.

"I know."

"I will be back, Jake. It will seem like nothing as time passes and sooner than you know it will be Thanksgiving Break." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Promise, Bells?" She nodded and gave him one of her shy smiles.

"Plus, I'll be calling you all of the time so it will be like I never left." He smiled at her and she tangled her fingers in his short hair. God, how she would miss him and being this close to him?

"I love you, baby." She smiled brighter as he lightly hummed a little lullaby to her to soothe her like it always did.

"And I love you, Jake." They shared a sweet kiss before he released her. She grabbed her bags and walked away from him, tears fall flowing like a river.

**Please, leave me a bunch of reviews! I'm right now typing up the first chapter. I hope you like where this is going.**


	2. Chapter 1: I Hate How Much I Love You

**Chapter One**

**I Hate How Much I Love You**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in a flight off to Forks, Washington. I had never spent a summer at my dad's house. I had always spent the summer in sunny Arizona, but this summer my mom was moving with her husband to Jacksonville so I figured I would get out of the way for a few weeks. They could now have time to themselves.

The flight landed and I got off the plane. I found my dad sitting in the terminal. He still hadn't changed. I usually only saw him around Christmas when he would come to Arizona to see me.

"Hey, Dad." I gave him a smile and he nodded. We were never ones for physical contact. It just wasn't us.

We got in his cruiser and drove from Port Angeles to Forks. We stayed silent for the most part and I couldn't believe I had never seen a town so green as we drove through.

"Your hair is longer than when I last saw you." I nodded, completely unsure of what to add to the conversation.

"I cut it since you last saw me." I didn't mean to make him sound like he was stupid. I just didn't know what else to say.

"Well, it must have grown out." I nodded and looked out the window. We passed by two auto mechanic shops, a diner, a hiking store, and a doctor's office. This town didn't have much to offer.

We arrived at the house which I hadn't been to since I was little, but it still looked the same. I could remember very little about this place. This town and my time there.

I went upstairs and put my stuff away. My dad had exchanged my toddler bed for a Queen Size bed. It was thoughtful of it, but it wasn't necessary. I could have slept on the couch.

I heard a honk when I had just sat down to read one of my books that I brought with me to keep me company. I got up, setting my book down, and went to the window. I say a man get out of an old pick up and shake hands with my dad. They talked for a minute.

This man looked so familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it. He was obviously Native American and around my age. He had short black hair and looked very cheery. He sported a leather jacket, gray t-shirt, and long jeans.

I walked outside and his eyes met mine. They were dark, but very light at the same time. I saw a very joyous spirit in his eyes. My dad turned to see me and smiled at me.

"Bells, you remember Jacob Black." That name shocked me. This was Jacob Black? This tall, handsome man was the kid from my childhood?

"Yeah, how ya doin?" Jacob smiled at me and nodded.

"Pretty good and yourself?" I shrugged. I did not like Jacob Black one bit. He was the first kid to ever pick on me. Just because he was two years older and bigger than me and his mom had just died he thought it gave him the right to treat me like shit. Well, it was not okay.

"Okay, I guess." He nodded and gave me a big smile.

"Well, I better head to work, Charlie." They shook hands and nodded to each other.

"I'll give you a ride, Jake." I was confused. Why couldn't Jacob drive himself?

"What about your truck?" Jake laughed out loud and smiled bigger at me.

"This is something your dad is borrowing from my dad while you are here." I was confused.

"What?"

"Billy is lending you his truck so you can get around for the next two weeks." I just nodded.

"Cool. Thanks." Jake smiled at me and I held in the scowl. How dare he smile at me after what he put me through as a kid?

"You want to ride with me to take him to work?" I looked to my dad and shook my head.

"No, I still have to put my stuff away." My dad laughed.

"Come on, honey. You need a break." God, why was he trying to push us together like he always did?

"Fine." I got in the back of the cruiser and Jake sat in the front passenger. My dad drove us and Jake attempted to make small talk, but I refused to let it go farther than a simple answer.

The next day, I went into town to the Barnes and Noble. I was looking through the Shakespeare stuff and there he was.

"Hey, Bella!" I rolled my eyes at him, not responding and going to the next aisle. He followed me.

"God, what do you want?" He looked shocked.

"I'm being friendly. What is your problem? You know it is polite to say 'hello' back to someone." I groaned and turned to him as someone shushed me when they passed by.

"Hi. Now, leave me alone, Jacob."

"Hey, I am just trying to be nice." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's a first." He looked confused and a little hurt.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been anything, but nice to you since you got here." I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the first book I saw on the shelves, slapping him across the shoulder with it.

"It's not how you have been since I got here. It's how you treated me when I lived here. Don't you remember?" He looked completely flabbergasted.

"I know. I was a shit, but seriously? You are going to hold that against me now?" I scowled.

"Why wouldn't I? I know nothing about you other than you are the same person that would push me into the deep water when I couldn't swim so yeah, I am holding that against you!" There came another shush.

"Ugh!" Jacob exclaimed. "I've just been trying to be nice to you so you would have a friend while you are here, but fine, be that way." He ran his fingers through his short hair and then moved closer to me, too close for comfort. "Just so you know, Bella, you did not deserve how I treated you and I have felt bad about it ever since you left. Throwing it in my face does not help and…" He paused and his eyes searched mine for a minute before speaking. "You have turned into a very beautiful young woman and any guy would be lucky if you wanted to be with them." With that, he quickly left. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he was gone. My heart was erratic.

How could he have this effect on me? Of course, he was impossibly gorgeous and he could be very charming. Why did I feel this way? I was forcing myself to hate him and I knew why. I was scared he would hurt me, again.

**Wooh! Who else is excited?! I know I am! Let me know your thoughts. Do you think Bella should give Jake a chance or make him sweat? Leave me a bunch of reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Apologies

**Chapter Two**

**The Apologies**

The next day, I made a decision. I was going to give Jake a chance to prove he was different. What if he had changed and I gave up on having a friend while I was there? That would be just stupid on my part!

I went out to Billy's truck and drove into town to an auto mechanic shop called Black Automotives. I parked in front and a young man came out, a smile spread across his face.

"Hi, you must be Isabella?" I hated it when people called me by my full name. It just was annoying.

"Just Bella. Is Jacob in?" He looked shocked that I was here to see Jake.

"Umm is there something wrong with the truck?" I shook my head.

"No, I just need to talk to him." He nodded.

"Well, he always takes the morning on Mondays off. He should be in around lunch time." I nodded.

"Do you have any idea where I might find him? It's really important." He shrugged and seemed to be a purely happy spirit.

"Probably at Second Beach. He lives at the cottage on the surf." I gave him a thankful smile. I waved goodbye and got back in the truck. I drove the short distance to Second Beach and of course I saw the cottage. It was beautiful. There were purple flowers blossoming all around. I parked in front of his house and got out. I walked up the stone path to his front door and knocked. The door slowly swung open to show very relaxed surrounding. I walked in and looked around.

"Jake? Hello?" I heard shuffling in the back.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I closed the front door gently and sat on the comfy couch in the living room. After a few minutes, Jake walked out in just a pair of blue jean shorts. He looked shocked to see me there. "Bella, what are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?" I lightly blushed as he sat down next to me.

"I went to the shop looking for you and one of the guys told me where I might find you." He nodded and looked completely intrigued. I had a good pker face, but inside I was freaking out.

"So, what's up?" I took a short breath and sighed. Here goes nothing.

"First off, I wanted to apologize." He looked shocked again and placed his hand over mine, which I didn't move from my lap.

"Apologize? For what?"

"Yesterday, I was a real bitch to you. I already had an image of what you would be like and it made me very bitter towards you. I'm sorry, Jake." He gave me a smile and chuckled lightly.

"Well, I accept your apology. You were being a bitch, but I wasn't going to say anything. I really just wanted to be your friend. I know I was a real asshole when I was younger, but my mom had just died and I was mad at the whole world. I am sorry for how I treated you." I blushed at him and nodded.

"Thank you for the apology, Jake. That really means a lot to me." He simply nodded.

"Don't mention it, Bells." I leaned back into the couch. "Does this mean you're going to be my friend now?" He gave me that very famous Jacob pout and I couldn't help, but giggle.

"Yeah, it does. Don't pout like that. It makes you look like a five year old." He chuckled and leaned back into his side of the sofa.

"Me? Look like a five year old? How about you looking like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum yesterday?" I scowled at him.

"I was not throwing a tantrum." He laughed and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Liar. You were throwing a tantrum over me trying to have a conversation with you." I pouted and he laughed again. God, I loved his smile.

"We will just have to agree to disagree." He gave me that signature Jake grin and smiled wider with those dark eyes of his.

"I'm just teasing you, Bells." I giggled and smiled at him.

"I know you are." We talked non-stop about everything under the sun for what felt like hours. His hand held mine the whole time and I wondered if that meant as much to him as it did to me.

Jake was definitely not the same boy who bullied me. He was funny, energetic, caring, and enthusiastic. He was perfect in my eyes.

Any girl would be lucky to have him. Did you miss in that that I would feel lucky if he wanted to be with me? Did ya?

"Well, I have to get ready for work. Meet me at the diner at seven, Bells? We can have dinner and come back here and watch a movie or something?" I blushed at him and he caught it, grinning.

"Sure. I'd like that, Jake." We both stood up and he walked me to the truck. He gave me a tight hug, which I was kind of uncomfortable with since he was shirtless and what a glorious chest he had.

"See you in a couple of hours, Bells." I nodded and jumped in the truck, speeding off to my dad's house. He wasn't home from work yet so I went up to my room. I gather a t-shirt and some jeans and took a quick shower, cleaning myself everywhere and washing my hair.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I called my mom.

"Hey, honey! How's Washington? How's your dad?"

"Everything is okay, mom. Washington is a lot greener than I expected and Dad is fine." She laughed and I already missed her.

"Great! Now, tell me. Have you met any cute boys in town?" I blushed as I thought of the sweet, muscular, sexy Jacob Black. God, why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

"Just one." She gasped.

"Oh, my god! Tell me everything about him. Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do." I nodded and shocked myself. "He seems so… perfect."

"Oh, sweetie. Most guys do. Does he live in town?"

"He lives on the reservation, Mom." She was silent for a long time. "Mom?"

"Sorry. It isn't Jacob Black, is it?" I nearly dropped the phone. "How could she…

"How did you know?" She shrieked aloud. God, my mom was such a teenager.

"God, Sara and I always conspired about how we hoped you two would be together one day, but we never thought it would actually happen."

"Mom, we are not together. I just like him. I don't think he likes me more than as a friend, Mom." She laughed.

"We are talking about the same Jacob, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you may not know this, but he used to have the biggest crush on you. Why do you think he always bullied you? That's how little boys act when they like a girl." I was baffled.

"The-they do?" She laughed.

"Of course, sweetie. It's their way of dealing with how they feel." I now felt like an idiot. That is why Jake really teased me! He had a crush on me!

"I'm such an idiot. I have been mad at him since I got here because he had bullied me and he was trying to befriend me."

"Honey, that is normal! You have to remember he is just a boy." I blushed from my embarrassment of what I was about to say.

"He's not a boy anymore. That is obvious." My mom busted out laughing.

"Oh, my lord! You think he's hot!" I bit my lip and felt my cheeks burn.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't help it. I'm so happy for you. You have never really showed much interest in guys very much other than that actor. What is his name?"

"Taylor Lautner." She laughed again.

"That's him! I'm just so happy you have found someone you are interested in." I blushed.

"Thanks, Mom. We are going out as friends tonight."

"Do you have what you are going to where picked out?" I was baffled.

"I can't wear my normal clothes? It's not like it's a real date, Mom." I knew she would be rolling her eyes even though I couldn't see her.

"Honey, it doesn't matter. It's a girl's of letting a guy know if they are interested or not. Dress up, but not too much. You should wear that black skirt I packed for you and a nice t-shirt. It's dressed up, but not too much. It says I like you, but I'm okay with staying in the friend zone." I looked at my closet and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, sometimes I think I should have been born in your generation." She laughed.

"Honey, I have life experience. I know these things." I groaned.

"Fine, I'll change. I have to go. I'm gonna make my dad some dinner since I'll be with Jacob."

"You are having dinner together? Damn. It is serious." I blushed even though she couldn't see.

"Mom, I like him, okay? He asked me to go to dinner with him and I accepted."

"Honey, a guy doesn't ask a girl to go out to dinner with them unless it is a date to them. Ask your dad. He will tell you the same. It is a date to Jacob." My heart went crazy. Oh, my god! Jake thought it was a date! Point for Team Bella!

"Really?" I couldn't help, but my voice to sound excited.

"Yes."

"Oh, my god. Thanks for the advice, Mom."

"Your welcome, sweetie. No matter how late it is when you get home, call me. I want all the details."

"Alright. Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Have fun on your _date_." We got off the phone and I quickly changed into the outfit my mom suggested. I put on white button-up shirt and the black skirt. I slipped on my black flats and ran to the bathroom. It was already six and I had less than an hour to meet Jake at the diner.

I had already gone to the grocery store and filled my dad's fridge with a lot of food. I decided on a simple steak and salad. I fired up the stove and seasoned the steak. I quickly cooked it how he liked and made him a salad, putting the steak on a plate and putting it in the microwave.

I looked at the clock and it was 6:45. I grabbed my truck keys and my wallet, rushing out to the car, but not before leaving my dad a note to let him know I was with Jake.

I got in the truck and drove to the diner.

**Review!**


	4. Goodbye

I have gotten a lot of messages about stealing this story and I am admitting my guilt for that author's sake.

I am ashamed of myself and I hope I can earn the forgiveness of my fans, but this will be the last thing of mine posted on any site. I am leaving the fandom, permanently.

Thanks for all the support from my fans,

Erica


End file.
